madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Torbalan Ambush
Torbalan Ambush is one of many incidents in the Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where demon Torbalan devised a plan to ambush the Zhcted Diplomatic Corps ship fleet on their returning trip from Kingdom of Asvarre, aiming to kill Tigrevurmud Vorn and the Vanadis. The plan was somewhat successful as Tigre got thrown into the sea and gone missing. Background After helping Tallard Graham to quell the Civil War in Asvarre, Tigre, Sofy, Olga and Matvey decided to return to Zhcted with their ship. However, the turns of event in Asvarre left everyone confused especially Tigre since he didn't know how to report the situation to Viktor.Volume 7 Chapter 3 During their discussion, Tigre asked Sofy about her view about Tallard, whom the Light Vanadis suspected as Zhcted's possible new threat due to his warfare talents and a tendency of violence and even cruelty. Meanwhile, Torbalan, a demon who once defeated by the hands of Tigre and Olga from the previous battle in Fort Lux, vowing to exact revenge against the archer and the Vanadises by riding the Sea Dragon to find and kill them. Battle Initiation The battle began where the Sea Dragon ambushed the escort ships via its frame and chaos quickly ensued when most ships sank rapidly and all passengers were screaming helplessly while facing their doom, awaken Tigre and others in the progress. Just as Tigre and his peers were shocked to see the creature, especially for Matvey since it was his second encounter with the sea-creature, they also met Torbalan who was riding on the Sea Dragon's back. Before Tigre could even notch his arrow, the Sea Dragon roared to immobilize the humans on the ship as they tried to cover their ears while struggling to avoid the ship's moving objects: Tigre was hit by by the barrels while the Vanadises were strangled by the ship ropes. In the midst of the battle, Torbalan taunted the humans's struggle while the dragon slammed the ship for a ninth time. As Sofy lights began to fade, Tigre immediately dodged the Sea Dragon's tenth slam by jumping on mid-air and fired his charged arrow to the dragon, instantly resulting its death before falling into the sea, therefore ending the short battle. Miraculously, Sofy, Olga, Matvey and a few passengers managed to survive the ordeal by holding the ship's debris, although there was no sign of Tigre's appearances anywhere in the seas. Aftermath The news regarding Tigre's disappearance has greatly affected almost anyone who knew him, from Brune and Zhcted citizens to even his rivals and enemies. Besides Sofy and Olga, who made futile search for the missing archer, nobody took a deeper blow than Leitmeritz's and Alsace's citizens: One who hurt the most was Elen, who became so distraught over Tigre's disappearance that she began to sulk by drinking wine in mid-day, only to be stopped by Lim. Lim, who stopped Elen from drinking in the first place, also saddened over Tigre's disappearance when Eugene visited Leitmeritz as she finally cried over his arms. Titta also shocked over her master (and childhood friend) disappearance. Nevertheless, after learning Tigre's survival two months after the attack and resided in Lebus with Liza, Elen found a slight of hope for her reunion with Tigre and dispatched Lim and Titta to find the missing Tigre with Mashas in Lebus. Torbalan, who was injured by Tigre's arrow shot for the second time and losing sea dragon in the progress, narrowly escaped from the Asvarre seas and forced to retreat. Disguised himself as Lester again. He later contacted with the surviving pirates, among whom has escaped from Asvarre navy and cavalry since the Eliot's execution. With massive pirates were formed as his massive army, Torbalan set his sight on his next goal: Legnica of Zhcted. Light Novel Volume 7 Chapter 4 In Zhcted, many sympathized over Tigre's lost in the Asvarre Seas especially the Vanadises. Like Sofy and Olga, Sasha, whose health was slightly improved, also stunned to hear Tigre's disappearance and worried that his mishaps would immediately affected both Zhcted and Brune, especially Elen and Mila who possessing romantic affections towards Tigre. This would lead her participation in her final battle against Torbalan on Olsina Sea. For Liza, who sent the gift as her indirect support for Tigre during his last confrontation with Thenardier in Mereville Plains.Light Novel Volume 5, she lost her chances to see the Brune Hero but deemed the incident "regrettable". Regardless, she and her navy army were too joining Legnica Navy Army in her battles against Torbalan. On Brune's perspective, losing Tigre would means losing its only key figure in a truce between Brune and Zhcted. Queen Regin was shocked to hear this news from the messenger and due to his role in defeating Thenardier to end the Civil War and his position as a guest general in Zhcted, she became worried and suspicious over Tigre's secret mission which was never informed by Zhcted. To seek the truth behind Tigre's disappearance, she had to dispatch Mashas for Zhcted to find the missing hero while hoping Tigre would overcome the odds and made a safe return. Meanwhile in Muozinel, prior his preparation preparing his invasion upon Brune with 100,000 troops, which was two fold than the original invasion attempts at that time, Kureys also heard over Tigre's disappearance as he assumed that he has lost his greatest rival since Ormea Hills. Although the news intrigued him, the Red Beard decided to dispatch Damad to confirm Tigre's true whereabouts while launched his army's retreat from Brune, promising that he would being 150,000 troops for their next invasion. Tigre, who went missing after the ship attack, was miraculously survived the naval attack and he was teleported by Tir Na Fal into to Port Lippner shores. However, Tigre not only losing his Black Bow, which was thrown into the sea by a girl due to its eerie appearance, he also lost his past memories about anyone except his later father's name Urs. Since then, he would adapt his lifestyle as Urs in the village before his fateful encounter with Liza and reunion with Elen three weeks later. Trivia *This is one of few battle that takes place in the seas. Reference Navigation Category:Event Category:Battle